The present invention relates to a linear electric generating system. More particularly, the invention relates to a linear electric generating system powered by a railroad vehicle moving along a railroad track. The railroad vehicle has an undercarriage and wheels. The wheels roll along the rails of the railroad track and the undercarriage is spaced above the rails in the area between the rails.
Objects of the invention are to provide a linear electric generating system of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience on new and existing railway equipment and right-of-ways, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to produce electrical energy, as a railroad vehicle moves, without atmospheric pollution and without the need for fuel other than that used to power the railroad vehicle.